Minas Tirith
Minas Anor - the Tower of the Sun - was established as a stronghold by Anarion , son of Elendil , and over time it became the greatest city in Gondor . Minas Anor - a Torre do Sol - foi criado como uma fortaleza por Anarion, filho de Elendil, e ao longo do tempo, tornou-se a maior cidade em Gondor. As the threat from Mordor increased, the City was renamed Minas Tirith - the Tower of Guard. Tal como a ameaça de Mordor aumentou, a cidade foi renomeada Minas Tirith - a Torre de Guarda. During the War of the Ring , Sauron 's forces besieged Minas Tirith and the Battle of the Pelennor Fields was fought outside its walls. Durante a Guerra do Anel, Sauron está sitiada forças Minas Tirith e da Batalha de Pelennor Fields foi lutaram fora dos seus muros. After the downfall of Sauron, Aragorn was crowned before the gates of Minas Tirith and the banner of the Kings of Gondor flew over the City once more. Após a queda de Sauron, Aragorn foi coroado antes de os portões de Minas Tirith e a bandeira dos reis de Gondor voaram sobre a cidade mais uma vez. Geography (see also the map below): Geografia (ver também o mapa abaixo): Minas Tirith was located in the region of Anorien in northern Gondor . The City was at the foot of Mount Mindolluin , the easternmost of the White Mountains , on the west bank of the Anduin across the river from Mordor. Minas Tirith foi localizado na região de Anorien no norte de Gondor. A cidade estava no sopé do Monte Mindolluin, a leste da White Mountains, na margem oeste do Anduin atravessar o rio a partir de Mordor. A rocky spur joined Mount Mindolluin to the Hill of Guard , upon which the City was built. Um esporão rochoso aderiram Monte Mindolluin à Colina da Guarda, em que a cidade foi construída. The City of Minas Tirith consisted of seven circular levels, each higher than the next. A cidade de Minas Tirith circular constou de sete níveis, cada um mais elevado do que o outro. The top level was 700 feet above the ground. O nível superior era de 700 metros acima do solo. Each level was enclosed by a strong stone wall. The main wall on the first level - called the City Wall or Othram - was especially high and thick. Cada nível foi fechado por um forte muro de pedras. A principal parede sobre o primeiro nível - o chamado City Wall ou Othram - foi especialmente alto e grosso. It was considered unbreachable and its hard, smooth surface was similar to that of Orthanc . The City Wall was described as "dark" ( RotK , p. 96) and thus it may not have been made of white stone like the other walls of the City were. Foi considerado unbreachable e sua duro, superfície lisa foi similar à de Orthanc. O muro da cidade foi descrita como "dark" (RotK, p. 96) e assim ela pode não ter sido feito de pedra branca como as outras paredes do Cidade eram. The Great Gate on the first level faced eastward, but the other gates were not aligned with it in order to make the capture of the City more difficult for an attacker. O Great Gate no primeiro nível enfrentados Leste, mas os outros portões não estavam alinhadas com ela, a fim de fazer a captura da cidade mais difícil para um atacante. The gates on the second through sixth levels faced alternately southeast and northeast, while the gate of the seventh level faced eastward. Each gate had its own passwords. Os portões sobre o segundo através sexta níveis enfrentados alternadamente Sudeste e Nordeste, enquanto a porta do sétimo nível enfrentou Leste. Cada porta possuía o seu próprio passe. The main roadway zigzagged from gate to gate up to the seventh level. As principais vias de zigzagged portão ao portão até o sétimo nível. There were a number of other streets and lanes in each level as well. Houve uma série de outras ruas e faixas em cada nível tão bem. On the front or eastern side of the Hill of Guard, a bastion of stone rose from behind the Great Gate up to the seventh level. Na parte da frente ou de lado oriental da colina de guarda, um bastião de pedra passou por trás do Grande Gate até o sétimo nível. This stone outcropping bisected the second through sixth levels, and arched tunnels were carved into it to allow the main roadway to pass through. Esta pedra outcropping bisected sexta a segunda através de níveis, e arqueados túneis foram escavados para ela, para permitir que as principais vias para atravessar. A sloping tunnel was bored into the stone to reach the seventh gate. Um túnel foi inclinada entediado na pedra para alcançar o sétimo portão. On the seventh level the top of the stone outcropping formed a battlement. No sétimo nível do topo da pedra outcropping formaram uma ameia. At the far end of the battlement there was an opening in the wall and a stone seat where people could look down at the Great Gate and out over the Pelennor Fields . Ao final da ameia agora não houve uma abertura na parede e uma pedra lugares onde as pessoas pudessem olhar para baixo na Great Gate e ao longo do Pelennor Fields. There were many great houses and courts in Minas Tirith as well as towers from which bells chimed the hours of the day. Havia muitas casas e em tribunais de Minas Tirith, bem como torres de sinos, que chimed as horas do dia. In the treasuries and archives of the City were many books and scrolls containing ancient lore and wisdom. No Treasuries e arquivos da Cidade foram muitos livros e pergaminhos contendo antiga erudição e sabedoria. On the first level of the City there was a wide courtyard beyond the Great Gate. No primeiro nível da cidade, houve um grande pátio para além dos Grandes Gate. The Old Guesthouse was also located on the first level in the Lampwrights' Street . A antiga Pousada também foi localizado no primeiro nível no Lampwrights' Street. The Hallows were on the back or western side of the fifth level upon the rocky spur that joined the Hill of Guard to Mount Mindolluin. O Hallows estavam na parte traseira ou oeste do quinto nível sobre o esporão rochoso que aderiram à Colina da Guarda para o Monte Mindolluin. The rulers of Gondor were entombed there in the House of the Kings and the House of the Stewards in the Silent Street . The Hallows could only be reached by a winding road that led down from Fen Hollen - the Closed Door - on the sixth level. Os governantes de Gondor entombed foram lá na Casa dos Reis e da Casa dos Stewards no Silent Street. O Hallows só poderia ser atingido por uma estrada sinuosa que levaram para baixo a partir de Fen Hollen - à porta fechada - sobre o sexto nível. The Houses of Healing were on the sixth level of Minas Tirith on the southeastern side. As Casas de cura estavam no sexto nível de Minas Tirith sobre o sudeste do lado. The gardens around the Houses of Healing were unique in the City. Also on the sixth level near the gate leading to the Citadel there were stables and the lodgings of errand riders. Os jardins ao redor do Casas de cura foram únicas na cidade. Também no sexto nível próximo do portão que conduz à cidadela havia estábulos e os alojamentos dos errand riders. The Citadel stood atop the seventh level of Minas Tirith. A Cidadela ficava no topo do sétimo nível de Minas Tirith. It was a strong, walled fortress where the ruler of Gondor had his court. Foi um forte, onde a fortaleza amuralhada régua de Gondor tinha o seu tribunal. Around the walls of the Citadel were seven towers and in the center was the Tower of Ecthelion , a white tower standing 300 feet tall. Por volta das muralhas da cidadela foram sete torres e no centro foi a Torre de Ecthelion, uma torre branca de pé 300 metros de altura. From the Tower Hall the Kings and later the Stewards ruled. Da Torre Hall os Reis e mais tarde o Stewards governou. The King's House was located behind the tower to the west. O King's House foi localizado por detrás da torre para o oeste. On the north side of the tower was the Great Hall of Feasts . No lado norte da torre foi o Grande Salão de Festas. In front of the tower to the east was the Court of the Fountain, paved with white stones. Na frente da torre para o leste foi o Tribunal de Justiça da Fountain, pavimentadas com pedras brancas. Beside the fountain in the courtyard stood the White Tree of Gondor. Ao lado do chafariz no pátio era a Árvore Branca de Gondor. Outside the walls of Minas Tirith were the rich farmlands of the Pelennor Fields where crops were grown and herds were kept. Fora das muralhas de Minas Tirith foram os mais ricos do Pelennor Fields quintas onde foram cultivadas as culturas e rebanhos foram mantidos. There were some homesteads in the Pelennor Fields, though most people lived in the City. Houve algumas homesteads no Pelennor Fields, embora a maioria das pessoas viviam na cidade. An outer wall called the Rammas Echor enclosed the Pelennor Fields and the City, running from Mount Mindolluin to the banks of the Anduin and then back to the mountain. Uma parede exterior chamado o Rammas Echor fechado o Pelennor Fields e da cidade, que vai de Monte Mindolluin às margens do Anduin e depois voltar para a montanha. At its farthest point, in the northeast, the Rammas Echor was 12 miles from Minas Tirith. No seu ponto mais distante, no nordeste, o Rammas Echor era de 12 milhas de Minas Tirith. At its closest point, in the southeast, the wall was only 3 miles from the City. No seu ponto mais próximo, no sudeste, o muro foi apenas 3 milhas da Cidade. Two main roads led to Minas Tirith. The South Road came to the city from the southern lands of Gondor. Duas estradas principais levou para Minas Tirith. A Estrada do Sul veio para a cidade do sul do território de Gondor. The Northway connected Minas Tirith to the Great West Road which went through Rohan and then joined the North-South Road to Eriador where the Kingdom of Arnor was located. O Northway Minas Tirith ligado ao Great West Road, que passou por Rohan e, em seguida, ingressou na Norte-Sul Road para Eriador onde o Reino de Arnor foi localizado. Ships and boats came to Minas Tirith along the Anduin and docked at the Harlond below the southeastern part of the Rammas Echor. Navios e barcos veio para Minas Tirith, ao longo do Anduin e encaixada no Harlond abaixo parte sudeste do Rammas Echor. A bridge spanned the Anduin in Osgiliath , a city located on both sides of the river east of Minas Tirith. Uma ponte spanned o Anduin em Osgiliath, uma cidade situada em ambos os lados do rio a leste de Minas Tirith. History: História: When Gondor was founded in 3320 of the Second Age, Osgiliath was its chief city. Quando Gondor foi fundada em 3320 da Segunda Idade, Osgiliath foi sua principal cidade. Elendil's sons Isildur and Anarion ruled jointly from Osgiliath, but they also established their own strongholds on either side of the Anduin. Elendil's filhos Isildur e Anarion deliberou conjunto de Osgiliath, mas também estabelecer as suas próprias fortalezas de ambos os lados do Anduin. Isildur built Minas Ithil - the Tower of the Moon - on the eastern side, and Anarion built Minas Anor - the Tower of the Sun - on the western side. Isildur construído Minas Ithil - a Torre da Lua - no lado oriental, e Minas Anor Anarion construído - a Torre do Sol - no lado ocidental. In 3429 of the Second Age, Sauron attacked Gondor. Em 3429 da Segunda Era, Sauron atacou Gondor. Minas Ithil was captured and Isildur went north seeking aid while Anarion defended Osgiliath and Minas Anor. Minas Ithil foi capturado e Isildur fomos procurar ajuda norte enquanto Anarion defendeu Osgiliath e Minas Anor. Anarion's forces were able to drive Sauron back to Mordor until the Last Alliance of Men and Elves arrived. Anarion as forças foram capazes de conduzir de volta para Mordor Sauron até a Última Aliança dos Elfos e homens chegaram. Anarion was slain during the War of the Last Alliance in 3440 and the war ended with Sauron's defeat the next year. Anarion foi assassinado durante a Guerra da Última Aliança, em 3440 ea guerra terminou com a derrota Sauron o próximo ano. Isildur planted a seedling of the White Tree in Minas Anor in memory of his brother in the year 2 of the Third Age. Ostoher , the seventh King of Gondor, rebuilt and expanded Minas Anor starting in the year 420. Isildur plantou uma muda da Árvore Branca de Minas Anor, em memória de seu irmão, no ano 2 da Terceira Idade. Ostoher, o sétimo rei de Gondor, reconstruída e ampliada Minas Anor início do ano de 420. Afterwards it became customary for the Kings of Gondor to dwell in Minas Anor in the summer months, though Osgiliath remained their primary seat. Posteriormente, tornou-se habitual para os Reis de Gondor para habitar em Minas Anor nos meses do verão, apesar de Osgiliath manteve sua principal sede. Osgiliath was damaged during the civil war of the Kin-strife in 1437, and after the Great Plague of 1636 the city was partially deserted. Osgiliath foi danificada durante a guerra civil do Kin-strife em 1437 e, após a Grande Praga de 1636 a cidade foi parcialmente deserta. In 1640, King Tarondor permanently relocated the King's court to Minas Anor and it became the chief city of Gondor. Em 1640, King Tarondor permanentemente relocalizaram o Rei do tribunal para Minas Anor e se tornou a principal cidade de Gondor. The White Tower was built in the Citadel of Minas Anor in 1900 by King Calimehtar and the palantir known as the Anor-stone was housed there. A White Tower foi construída na Cidadela de Minas Anor, em 1900 pelo Rei Calimehtar e os palantir conhecida como a pedra-Anor estava alojado ali. In 2002, the Nazgul captured Minas Ithil and it was renamed Minas Morgul - the Tower of Black Sorcery. Em 2002, o Nazgûl capturados Minas Ithil e foi renomeada Minas Morgul - A Torre Negra de Feitiço. Afterwards, Minas Anor was renamed Minas Tirith - the Tower of Guard - because of the City's constant vigilance against the threat across the river. Posteriormente, Minas Anor foi renomeada Minas Tirith - a Torre da Guarda - por causa do Centro da Cidade uma vigilância constante contra a ameaça do outro lado do rio. The Rammas Echor surrounding Minas Tirith and its outlying lands may have been built around this time as an added defense against attack. O Rammas Echor circundante Minas Tirith e as suas terras periféricas pode ter sido construída em torno desta vez como um novo ataque contra defesa. In 2050, King Earnur went to Minas Morgul in response to a challenge from the Lord of the Nazgul and never returned. Em 2050, King Earnur foi para Minas Morgul, em resposta a um desafio do Senhor dos Nazgûl e nunca retornou. He left no heir, so from that time on the Stewards ruled Gondor in the absence of a King. Ele não deixou herdeiros, por isso a partir desse momento sobre o Stewards governou Gondor na ausência de um rei. The Stewards sat in a black chair at the foot of the royal dais in the Tower Hall of Minas Tirith. Os Stewards sábado, em uma cadeira preta ao pé do trono real na Torre Municipal de Minas Tirith. In place of the royal standard bearing the emblem of the White Tree and Seven Stars, a plain white banner flew from the top of the Tower. Em lugar do real padrão tendo o emblema da Árvore Branca e Sete Estrelas, uma simples bandeira branca voou a partir do topo da torre. The White Tower was rebuilt in 2698 by the Steward Ecthelion I and it came to be called the Tower of Ecthelion. A White Tower foi reconstruída em 2698 pelo Steward Ecthelion eu e ele veio a ser chamado a Torre de Ecthelion. In 2872, after the death of the Steward Belecthor II , the White Tree withered and died. Em 2872, após a morte do Steward Belecthor II, a Árvore Branca withered e morreu. It was left standing in the Court of the Fountain, for no seedling could be found. Foi de pé esquerdo, no Tribunal da Fonte, por não plântula poderia ser encontrado. By the end of the Third Age, the population of Minas Tirith had declined and the City began to fall into decay. Até o final da Terceira Idade, a população de Minas Tirith tinha diminuído ea cidade começou a cair em decadência. But Minas Tirith remained the chief city of Gondor and it was on the frontline of defense against the threat of Mordor. Minas Tirith, mas continuou a ser a principal cidade de Gondor, e foi sobre a linha de defesa contra a ameaça de Mordor. Sauron had returned to Mordor in 2942 and in 2951 he declared himself openly and began to increase his strength and forces. Sauron havia retornado de Mordor em 2942 e em 2951 ele declarou-se abertamente e começou a aumentar a sua resistência e força. On March 13, 3019, Sauron's forces crossed the Anduin. Em 13 de março de 3019, Sauron's forces atravessou o Anduin. The Rammas Echor was breached and the Pelennor Fields were overrun. O Rammas Echor foi violado e os campos foram Pelennor superação. The Enemy forces led by the Lord of the Nazgul laid siege to Minas Tirith. As forças inimigas liderada pelo Senhor dos Nazgûl estabeleceu cerco a Minas Tirith. Catapults launched missiles over the City Wall that burst into flames and fires began to burn in the first level. Catapultas lançou mísseis sobre a cidade que Wall estourar em chamas e fogo começou a queimar no primeiro nível. The severed heads of fallen soldiers of Gondor were also catapulted over the wall. A cabeça cortada de soldados desceram de Gondor foram também catapultou ao longo da parede. Soon the first level was deserted by all but a few defenders. Logo no primeiro nível foi abandonada por todos, mas alguns defensores. Just before dawn on March 15, the Great Gate of Minas Tirith was shattered by the huge battering ram called Grond . The Lord of the Nazgul rode through the gate and was confronted by Gandalf the White . Pouco antes do amanhecer no dia 15 de março, o Grande Portão de Minas Tirith foi despedaçado pelo enorme aríete chamado Grond. O Senhor dos Nazgûl andava até o portão e foi confrontado por Gandalf o Branco. Until that time, no enemy had ever entered the gates of the City. Até essa altura, não tinha inimigos nunca entrou nos portões da cidade. Then dawn came and horns sounded across the Pelennor Fields. The Riders of Rohan had come to the aid of Minas Tirith. Então Amanheceu e chifres soaram em todo o Pelennor Fields. Os cavaleiros de Rohan tinha chegado ao auxílio de Minas Tirith. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields lasted from dawn until dusk. A Batalha de Pelennor Fields durou de amanhecer até ao anoitecer. The Rohirrim and the Men of Gondor fought against the Enemy forces of Orcs and Men, including Easterlings and Haradrim mounted on Oliphaunts . During the battle, King Theoden of Rohan was slain and the Lord of the Nazgul was defeated by Eowyn and Merry Brandybuck . Os Rohirrim e os Homens de Gondor lutaram contra as forças inimigas de Orcs e Homens, incluindo Easterlings e Haradrim montada sobre Oliphaunts. Durante a batalha, Rei Théoden de Rohan foi morto e Senhor do Nazgûl foi derrotado por Eowyn e Merry Brandybuck. In the Hallows of Minas Tirith, Denethor , the Steward of Gondor, succumbed to despair and burned himself alive, nearly taking his son Faramir with him. No Hallows de Minas Tirith, Denethor, o Steward de Gondor, sucumbiram ao desespero e queimou-se vivo, quase levando seu filho Faramir com ele. As the tide of the battle was turning against the defenders, Aragorn arrived with reinforcements in the ships of the Corsairs, and he unfurled the banner bearing the White Tree and Seven Stars of the Kings of Gondor. Como a maré da batalha contra os defensores foi transformando, Aragorn chegou com reforços nos navios dos corsários, e ele desfraldou a bandeira que ostenta a Árvore Branca e Sete Estrelas dos reis de Gondor. The Enemy forces were all slain or driven into the river, and the Battle of the Pelennor Fields was won. As forças inimigas foram todos mortos ou empurrados para o rio, e A Batalha do Pelennor Fields foi ganha. Aragorn did not yet enter Minas Tirith as King, though he went to the Houses of Healing to tend to the wounded. On March 18, Aragorn led the Host of the West from Minas Tirith and they marched to the Black Gate of Mordor. Aragorn ainda não entra Minas Tirith como rei, embora ele correu para as Casas de Cura a tendência para os feridos. Em 18 de março de Aragorn liderou a anfitriã do Oeste de Minas Tirith, que marchou para o Portão Negro de Mordor. There, on March 25, they engaged the Enemy forces in the Battle of the Morannon until the Ring was destroyed and the realm of Sauron fell. Lá, em 25 de março, que contratou o Inimigo forças na batalha do Morannon até o Anel foi destruído e do reino de Sauron caiu. Watching from the walls of Minas Tirith, Eowyn and Faramir saw the Shadow depart and the people of the City sang for joy. Assistindo a partir das muralhas de Minas Tirith, Eowyn e Faramir viu a sombra e afastar as pessoas da cidade cantou de alegria. Aragorn came to the gates of Minas Tirith on May 1 and was crowned King. Aragorn chegou às portas de Minas Tirith em 1 º de maio e foi coroado rei. The banner of the Stewards was taken down from the Tower of Ecthelion and the standard of the King was raised in its place. O banner do Stewards foi tomada depois de a Torre de Ecthelion eo padrão do rei foi colocada em seu lugar. On June 25, Aragorn found a sapling of the White Tree on Mount Mindolluin and it was planted in the Court of the Fountain and soon it blossomed with white flowers. Arwen came to Minas Tirith and she married Aragorn on Mid-year's Day. Em 25 de junho de Aragorn encontrou um moço da Árvore Branca, no Monte Mindolluin e foi plantada no Tribunal da Fonte e logo brotaram com flores brancas. Arwen veio para Minas Tirith, e ela casou com Aragorn em meados do ano o Dia dos. The Great Gate was replaced by Gimli and the Dwarves of the Glittering Caves . Gimli also offered the services of the Dwarves in improving the stonework and the layout of the City's streets, while Legolas said that the Elves would plant gardens and trees in Minas Tirith. The Great Gate foi substituído por Gimli e os Anões do brilhante Grutas. Gimli também ofereceu os serviços da Anões na melhoria da cantaria eo traçado das ruas da cidade, enquanto Legolas disse que os duendes que planta árvores e jardins em Minas Tirith. The population of the City increased and the people prospered under the reign of Aragorn, King Elessar. A população da cidade aumentou e as pessoas prosperou sob o reinado de Aragorn, o Rei Elessar. In his time the City was made more fair than it had ever been, even in the days of its first glory; and it was filled with trees and with fountains, and its gates were wrought of mithril and steel, and its streets were paved with white marble; and the Folk of the Mountain laboured in it, and the Folk of the Wood rejoiced to come there; and all was healed and made good, and the houses were filled with men and women and the laughter of children, and no window was blind nor any courtyard empty; and after the ending of the Third Age of the world into the new age it preserved the memory and the glory of the years that were gone. Em seu tempo, a cidade foi feita mais justo do que ele já tinha sido, até mesmo nos seus primeiros dias de glória, e ela estava cheia de árvores e com fontes, e os seus portões foram forjado de mithril e aço, e suas ruas foram pavimentadas com mármore branco, e as Folk da Montanha, em que trabalhou, e as Folk da Madeira rejubilaram a entrar lá, e todos foram curados e fez bom, e as casas foram preenchidos com os homens e mulheres, bem como o riso das crianças, e nenhuma janela era cego nem qualquer pátio vazio, e após o término da Terceira Idade do mundo para a nova idade é preservada a memória ea glória dos anos que tinham desaparecido. The Return of the King: "The Steward and the King," p. O Retorno do Rei: "O Steward e o Rei", p. 246 246 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map of Minas Tirith Mapa de Minas Tirith Note that building locations on the 1st through 6th levels are approximate. Nota que a construção locais sobre a 1a a 6 níveis são aproximados. Building locations in the Citadel are based on the description in The History of Middle-earth, vol. IX, Sauron Defeated: "Many Partings," p. IX, Sauron derrotado: "Muitos Partings", p. 67 67 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Important Dates: Datas importantes: Second Age: Segunda Idade: 3320 3320 Foundation of the realm of Gondor. Anarion establishes the stronghold of Minas Anor around this time. Fundação do reino de Gondor. Anarion estabelece a fortaleza de Minas Anor torno desta vez. 3329 3329 Sauron captures Minas Ithil and Anarion defends Osgiliath and Minas Anor. Sauron captura Ithil Minas e Anarion defende Osgiliath e Minas Anor. 3434 3434 The War of the Last Alliance begins. A Guerra da Última Aliança começa. 3440 3440 Anarion is killed in battle. Anarion é morto em batalha. 3441 3441 Sauron is defeated and Isildur takes the One Ring. Sauron é derrotado e Isildur toma o Um Anel. Third Age: Terceira Idade: 2 2 Isildur plants the White Tree in Minas Anor in memory of his brother Anarion. Isildur plantas a Árvore Branca de Minas Anor, em memória de seu irmão Anarion. 420-430 420-430 King Ostoher rebuilds and expands Minas Anor. King Ostoher recria e expande Minas Anor. The Kings of Gondor begin to dwell in Minas Anor during the summer months. Os Reis de Gondor começar a habitar em Minas Anor durante os meses de verão. 1437 1437 Osgiliath is damaged in the civil war of the Kin-strife. Osgiliath é danificada na guerra civil do Kin-strife. 1636 1636 Many people in Gondor perish during the Great Plague. Muitas pessoas em Gondor perecível durante a Grande Praga. The White Tree dies. The White Tree morre. 1640 1640 King Tarondor permanently relocates the royal court to Minas Anor and plants a seedling of the White Tree there. King Tarondor muda permanentemente a Corte Real de Minas Anor mudas e plantas um dos White Tree lá. 1900 1900 King Calimehtar builds the White Tower in Minas Anor to house the palantir. King Calimehtar constrói a Torre Branca de Minas Anor para abrigar a palantir. 2002 2002 Minas Ithil is captured by the Nazgul and is renamed Minas Morgul. Minas Ithil é capturado pelo Nazgûl e é renomeada Minas Morgul. 2043 2043 King Earnur changes the name of Minas Anor to Minas Tirith, the Tower of Guard, because of the City's vigilance against Minas Morgul. King Earnur muda o nome de Minas Anor para Minas Tirith, a Torre da Guarda, devido à Cidade da vigilância contra Minas Morgul. 2050 2050 King Earnur is lost in Minas Morgul and the Stewards begin to rule Gondor in the absence of a King. King Earnur é perdida em Minas Morgul e os Stewards começam a regra Gondor na ausência de um rei. 2698 2698 The White Tower is rebuilt by the Steward Ecthelion I. A Torre Branca é reconstruída pela Steward Ecthelion I. 2872 2872 The White Tree withers and dies and no seedling can be found. The White Tree cernelha e matrizes e mudas não pode ser encontrado. 2942 2942 Sauron returns in secret to Mordor. Sauron retorna em segredo para Mordor. 2951 2951 Sauron declares himself openly and begins to increase his power. Sauron se declara abertamente e começa a aumentar o seu poder. 3019 3019 March 9: Gandalf and Pippin arrive in Minas Tirith. 9 março: Gandalf e Pippin chegam em Minas Tirith. March 13: The Rammas Echor is breached and the Pelennor Fields are overrun. 13 março: O Rammas Echor é violada e os campos são Pelennor superação. The siege of Minas Tirith begins. O cerco de Minas Tirith começa. March 15: The Great Gate of Minas Tirith is broken. 15 março: A Grande Porta de Minas Tirith é quebrado. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields begins. A Batalha de Pelennor Fields começa. Aragorn arrives bearing the standard of the Kings of Gondor and the battle is won. Aragorn chega ostentando a norma dos reis de Gondor e a batalha está ganha. March 18: The Host of the West leaves Minas Tirith. 18 março: O anfitrião do Ocidente deixa Minas Tirith. March 25: The Ring is destroyed and the realm of Sauron ends. 25 março: O Anel é destruído e do reino de Sauron termina. May 1: Aragorn is crowned before the gates of Minas Tirith and enters the City as King. 1. Mai: Aragorn é coroado antes de os portões de Minas Tirith e entra na cidade como Rei. June 25: Aragorn finds a sapling of the White Tree. 25 junho: Aragorn encontra um moço da White Tree. Mid-year's Eve: Arwen arrives in Minas Tirith. Mid-year's Eve: Arwen chega em Minas Tirith. Mid-year's Day: Wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Meio-Dia do ano: Bodas de Aragorn e Arwen. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Names & Etymology: Nomes & Etymology: Often called simply the City . Also called the City of Gondor . Muitas vezes chamado simplesmente de "a cidade. Também chamada a cidade de Gondor. The City was originally called Minas Anor meaning "Tower of the Sun" from minas meaning "tower" and anor meaning "sun." A cidade era originalmente chamado Minas Anor significado "Torre do Sol" de Minas significado "torre" e Anor significando "sol". It was also called the Tower of the Sun and the Tower of the Setting Sun in the Common Speech. Foi também chamada a Torre do Sol e da Torre do sol no Comum Fala. Minas Anor was renamed Minas Tirith meaning "Tower of Guard." Minas Anor foi renomeada Minas Tirith significado "Torre da Guarda". The word tirith is derived from tir meaning "watch, watch over." A palavra é derivada de Tirith TIR que significa "ver, olhar." The new name indicated that the City was on guard against the Nazgul in Minas Morgul and the growing threat of Mordor. O novo nome indica que a cidade foi em guarda contra os Nazgûl em Minas Morgul ea crescente ameaça de Mordor. It was also called the Tower of Guard and the Guarded City in the Common Speech. Foi também chamada a Torre da Guarda e da Cidade no Guarded Comum Fala. It is possible that the name Minas Anor was used once again after the downfall of Sauron. É possível que o nome Minas Anor foi utilizado mais uma vez após a queda de Sauron. (See for example The Silmarillion , p. 304 ) (Ver, por exemplo, O Silmarillion, p. 304) The Rohirrim called it Mundburg from the Old English mundbeorg meaning "protecting hill." Os Rohirrim chamou-lhe Mundburg do Antigo Inglês mundbeorg significado "proteger morro". The Woses called it the Stone-city . O Woses chamou-lhe a pedra-cidade. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sources: Fontes: The Fellowship of the Ring: "The Council of Elrond," p. O companheirismo do Anel: "O Conselho de Elrond," p. 257-58, 265; "The Breaking of the Fellowship," p. 257-58, 265; "O Quebra da Bolsa", p. 417 417 The Two Towers: "The Palantir," p. As Duas Torres: "O Palantir", p. 203; "The Window on the West," p. 203; "A Janela sobre o Ocidente", p. 278-80, 286-87 278-80, 286-87 The Return of the King: "Minas Tirith," passim; "The Siege of Gondor," passim; "The Battle of the Pelennor Fields," passim; "The Pyre of Denethor," passim; "The Houses of Healing," passim; "The Last Debate," p. O Retorno do Rei: "Minas Tirith", passim; "O Cerco de Gondor," passim; "A Batalha de Pelennor Fields," passim; "Os Pirinéus de Denethor," passim; "As Casas de cura", passim , "O último debate", p. 148-49; "The Black Gate Opens," p. 148-49; "The Black Gate Abre", p. 159-60; "The Field of Cormallen," p. 159-60; "O Campo de Cormallen", p. 235; "The Steward and the King," passim; "Many Partings," p. 235; "O Steward e o Rei", passim; "Muitos Partings", p. 252-53 252-53 Appendix A of The Lord of the Rings: "The Numenorean Kings," p. Apêndice A do O Senhor dos Anéis: "O Numenorean Kings", p. 317; "Gondor and the Heirs of Anarion," passim; "The Stewards," passim; "The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen," 343-44; "Durin's Folk" p. 317; "Gondor e os herdeiros de Anarion," passim; "O Stewards", passim; "A Tale of Aragorn e Arwen", 343-44; "Durante a folclórica" p. 360 360 Appendix B of The Lord of the Rings: "The Tale of Years," p. Apêndice B do O Senhor dos Anéis: "A Tale of Years", p. 365, 366-70, 374-76 365, 366-70, 374-76 The Silmarillion: "Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age," p. O Silmarillion: "Dos Anéis de Poder e da Terceira Idade", p. 291-92, 294-97, 304; "Appendix - Elements in Quenya and Sindarin Names," entries for minas and tir 291-92, 294-97, 304; "Apêndice - Elementos em Quenya e Sindarin Nomes", entradas para Minas e TIR The History of Middle-earth, vol. The History of Middle-earth, vol. V, The Lost Road and Other Writings: "The Etymologies," entries for ANAR , MINI and TIR V, The Lost Road e Outros Escritos: "O Etymologies," entradas para Anar, MINI e TIR The History of Middle-earth, vol. The History of Middle-earth, vol. VIII, The War of the Ring: "Minas Tirith," p. 288 (Othram) VIII, A Guerra do Anel: "Minas Tirith", p. 288 (Othram) The History of Middle-earth, vol. The History of Middle-earth, vol. IX, Sauron Defeated: "Many Partings," p. IX, Sauron derrotado: "Muitos Partings", p. 67 67 Old English Made Easy Old Inglês Made Easy -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- All entries are Copyright © 2003-2009, The Thain's Book - www.tuckborough.net - e-mail: thain at tuckborough.net Todas as entradas são Copyright © 2003-2009, The Thain's ca:Minas Tirith de:Minas Tirith (Gondor) en:Minas Tirith es:Minas Tirith fr:Minas Tirith (Gondor) it:Minas Tirith nl:Minas Tirith pl:Minas Tirith ru:Минас Тирит